


Self doubt

by animewolfbear_15



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairytail, Foreplay, Love, Lucy - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, dragneel, ft, heartfilia, idkwhattotagbtw, mightcomebacktoputmoretags, nalu romance, nalusmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewolfbear_15/pseuds/animewolfbear_15
Summary: “You’re so freakin’ beautiful. How did you fall for me, Luce?” He asked, tears welling up in his eyes. He generally didn’t know why and was determined to get an answer.“Natsu... I love you because you are you. I didn’t fall in love with you for your looks. I fell in love with you because you were always there for me. No matter what, you were there.” She begins. “You being hot is a bonus.”This reassured him for the most of it. “Are you sure? I’m not even that hot and I’m pretty intense.”“One, you are a hell of a handsome and hot guy. Two, maybe I like intense.” She says, biting her lip.((All credit to the characters and Fairy Tail itself goes to Hiro Mashima))
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Natsu x Lucy





	Self doubt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site so please be patient with me with posts and things like that.  
> Thank you!
> 
> ((All credit to the characters and Fairy Tail itself goes to Hiro Mashima))

Pleasurable nights and whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears to soothe their anxieties. That always calms them down; although, they would have to be in the mood for it.

Unfortunately, they were not in the mood which had been quite a surprise since they would always turn each other on with just a look. The surprise they felt would dissipate within seconds as they, softly, embraced each other while watching a soft romance movie on their TV Lacrima. Nothing much, just a typical high school romance that was full of comedy to cheer them up.

The movie, however, was soon forgotten when they started to look into each other’s eyes - gazing upon them as if they were being hypnotised. She stares into his beautiful and narrow-shaped onyx eyes, and he gazed upon her chocolate and bright brown eyes. She used to be so insecure about her eyes, but he reassured her that they were, and still are, his favourite thing about her appearance.

“You’re so freakin’ beautiful. How did you fall for me, Luce?” He asked, tears welling up in his eyes. He generally didn’t know why and was determined to get an answer.

“Natsu... I love you because you are you. I didn’t fall in love with you for your looks. I fell in love with you because you were always there for me. No matter what, you were there.” She begins. “You being hot is a bonus.”

This reassured him for the most of it. “Are you sure? I’m not even that hot and I’m pretty intense.”

“One, you are a hell of a handsome and hot guy. Two, maybe I like intense.” She says, biting her lip.

“Oh? Oh really?” He smirks. “I don’t believe you... prove it.”

“Oh. I will prove myself alright!”

She moves her hand from his chest to his pants. She slips her hand under the waistband, expecting boxers. “No underwear, huh? That only makes it easier for me!”

His breathing accelerated, unable to speak too much. He chuckled through a groan, “...yeah.”

She pulled down his pants so his cock was exposed to the air; her palm soon slipping up and down, the foreskin moving with it. Moans and groans escaped his mouth. She smiled at his face, happy with how she’s satisfying her lover.

“Ooh... babe~” He moans, “How’d you get so good?!”

“I’m just getting started, Natsu.” She replies, smirking her ass off.

She leaned down and grazed the tip of his penis with her tongue, sending shivers down his spine. “Holy shit!”

The pink-haired boy’s moans had gotten louder by the second and she hadn’t even gotten started. “I haven’t even gotten to the best part and you are this worked up?”

“Shit, Luce! Why wouldn’t I? I love you, remember?” He says, moaning between staggered breaths while she jacked him off with her hand.

She smiles while taking him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his shaft while bobbing her head up and down; her left leg rising.

Curses and groaning filled the room as she did so. You could hear constant “Fuck! That’s it baby!” and “Princess! You’re so good!” and so on. It was music to her ears. She pulled out so she could speak; her tongue hanging out while a big shit-eating smile was evident on her face.

“You like that, dragon? Do you?” She slipped her hand up and down once more, making her hand wet with her saliva. His groans rose as he looked at her lustful eyes. “I guess tonight turned out to be the same as usual. Not that I’m complaining at all.”

“Oh, Luce! Fuck!” He moans. “I’m not complaining either!”

“Are you close?” She asks, licking her fingers. She soon placed her fingers on her covered clit, rubbing vigorously, all while looking into his dark and lust-filled onyx eyes. Moans soon escaped her mouth as well, eyes soon rolling back. “Damn, am I wet!”

“Mmm... Luce! I’m close, but I don’t wanna come with you jacking me off. I wanna come inside you!” He says, between breaths and pants. More groans and moans filled the room with both of their voices.

Her hand does stop, but she soon moves her head back on his length and bobbed her head up and down while moaning onto it. More intense shivers were sent down his spine to this. He, however, was not having that he was about to come and it wasn’t going to be inside his Lucy. He growled a little during one long moan.

He forced her off his cock and laid her down on the couch, stopping her from climaxing; it had seemed she was close to finishing.

“Natsu... what’s wrong?”

“Like I said. I’m not coming in your hand or your mouth - I’m going to come inside your pussy. Your juicy and beautiful pussy.” He growls, making her yelp in excitement. He smirked and took off her panties, leaning down to suck on her cunt. She moaned loudly.

“Natsu! Oh god!” She chuckled through another hard and long moan. “Ah~! Ooh~! Fuck, Natsu!”

He chuckled on her pussy a little which made her arch her back while shivers rode down her back. This caused him to chuckle more and more just for the reaction itself. He gently held her little bud of pleasure in-between his teeth; moving it slightly. Stopping soon after and giving one last suck before speaking.

“Ya’ sure are enjoying this, huh?” A smirk was evident on his face. He went back to sucking her off, smirking while doing it.

“Fuck yes!” She shouted all while grinning and snickering. “Shit!”

“Uh-huh. That’s it, keep up the moaning.” He says, gently. Making sure she is enjoying it.

He was answered with her biting her teeth and rocking her hips back and forth; she was close, he could tell. He chuckled once more and she came, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. Although she had just climaxed, she was still horny and wanting to be fucked by her husband. Not to mention, the fact that he was rock hard.

“Natsu... I need you and I’m pretty sure you need me too..” She panted out, still slightly out of breath from coming not too long ago.

“Mmm, how hard do you need me, Princess?”

“I think you know how hard, baby~” She chuckles, seductively.

He guides his penis to her entrance and lightly presses and rubs against her folds, enticing her moans to spill once again. He teases her more and more, making her both hornier and annoyed by the second.

She gently yet, forcefully got ahold of his cock and pushed him inside her, making him chuckle deeply. Both the chuckle and the fact that he was now in her, made her shiver lustfully. She moaned as she pushed herself down his big dick.

“Mmm~ you’re so fucking big!” She moaned.

“And you’re really... grr... tight and desperate~” He groaned out.

Once he was fully inside her, he started to pull in and out, in a smooth and steady motion. He soon picked up his pace when he heard her huff at him. The harder and faster he got, the louder they got - moans, groans, a whole bunch of dirty talk and skin slapping together, filled the room.

His animalistic growl erupted from his throat as he felt her get tighter and tighter around his shaft, the more she hugged him, the more he wanted to muller her pussy till it was red-raw.

Her angelic yet sinful giggle made him even more lustful. Both, he and she, knew she was getting close, and even though the salmon-head was rock hard, he still had a long time until he released in her.

The couch started to squeak louder with every thrust he did. Now and then, he peppered her with kisses, open-mouthed and quick pecks. She would also pull him towards her and place her lips on his, breathing through her nose while it would deepen.

“Oh god!” She yells as he thrust fast and deep into her, stopping to rub himself on her. That was the deepest he had gotten to her, all night. Not only was he deep inside her, but he had also hit her sweet spot. He smirks knowing this and decides to change his quick and deep thrusts - changing them into long and deep thrusts into that one spot that sends her over the edge instantly.

Her moans got louder and louder by the time he hit that spot the third time. He grunted deeply, realising he was closer to releasing his sperm inside her. He picked up the pace, making each thrust harder and harder. He smacked her thigh to indicate to her that he was close. He had taken the happen of this whenever he gets close to coming, and she had both knew what it meant and loved the stinging sensation on her skin.

Not too long after, he buried deep into her and let his knot finally release. His grunt released once he heard her satisfied moan and scream.

They both laughed and/or chuckled with one another while they came down from their high and while they waited for his sperm to finish spilling. Once this had happened, he waited a bit before slowly pulling out of her and allowing some of his come to drip down her ass.

She swiftly got ahold of the excess come and wiped it off herself and licked it off her fingers. She didn’t stop looking at him at all while he watched her fingers’ every move. His eyes darted to hers and he gulped.

“Luce... don’t get me anymore rilled up again. I might not be able to stop myself and we have a mission tomorrow...” He whispered.

“It won’t kill us to have a round two, Natsu.” She reassured.

“You’re right. ‘It’ won’t kill us. Erza will.” He exclaimed.

“Fine. We usually have at least two rounds usually, even though Erza killing us is at stake, but you know, today’s different I guess.” She guilt trips him. She was so good at it that it was terrifying.

“Fuck it!”

Here’s the thing, they didn’t actually stop at round two. They stopped at round seven. Not due to exhaustion, but due to the fact that it was 2:30am and they had to wake up in like five to six hours for the job.


End file.
